


69 (Day 14)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [14]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), F/F, How Do I Tag, You know what i ain't even gonna attempt to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ivy is chasing Tigress, and gets an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Ivy/Tigress | Sheena
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 18





	69 (Day 14)

**Author's Note:**

> When ur such a failure that ur prompts are late

Ivy punched the wall next to her. She's been chasing Tigress for hours, and now she's lost the trail. 

“Fuck!” she yelled before letting out a sigh.  “Carmen won't like this.” She turned back down the alley when something clattered behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. 

“Huh,” she said before turning back around. That's when she saw the alluring figure of Tigress on top of her. It happened so quickly, she didn't even realize it was Tigress for a second. 

The thief held down her arms and legs tightly, but Ivy wasn't going without a fight. She struggled and almost pushed Tigress off her until she felt something stab her shoulder. 

“Shh,” she heard Tigress whisper, and she felt herself become weak, as if her strength had just suddenly disappeared. “The effects don't last too long, but long enough for us to have some fun.” 

“What did you do to me?” 

“I simply injected a serum that will weaken your strength for a short time. It won't paralyze you, just make you feel...tired, perhaps.” Tigress ran her finger down Ivy’s toned stomach, then her thighs, and into an area Ivy considered private. 

“H-Hey, watch where you're touching!” With a scratch from her claws, she tore a hole into Ivy’s pants and underwear. Ivy was startled by the act. “W-What are you doing?” 

“I'm going to give you a good time.” 

“Now I hardly think that's fair. If you're going to do this to me, then I should return the favor.” Ivy was hoping to scare her off, but her eyes widened in shock when she saw the smile that graced the other's lips. 

“Fine then.” She saw Tigress tear a hole in her outfit in the same place she tore Ivy’s clothes. Then she crawled over to the redhead and placed a kiss on her lips. It was at that moment Ivy knew she wanted this. She wanted this to continue. 

“I can see you're starting to enjoy this,” she heard Tigress purr. She gasped as she felt something enter her. Tigress had removed her claws, which she was grateful for. She arched her back as Tigress hit a certain spot, and she was so dazed she didn't see Tigress turn around. 

“69, huh?” she thought and started sucking on the other's clit. She let out a moan as Tigress started to do the same. 

“Ah, fuck!” she yelled as Tigress stuck her fingers back in. “Don't stop, oh god!” 

“As long as you don't stop on me, then you have nothing to worry about.” Ivy went back to sucking. Both could feel their climax coming. Ivy was first, then Tigress shortly after. Tigress jumped off of Ivy, and Ivy could see a large smile on her lips. 

“Cairo. See you next time.” A wink, and then she was gone.


End file.
